pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Stephen King
Stephen Edwin King (born September 21, 1947) is an American author of contemporary horror, supernatural fiction, suspense, science fiction, and fantasy. His books have sold more than 350 million copies,2 many of which have been adapted into feature films, miniseries, television shows, and comic books. King has published 54 novels, including seven under the pen name Richard Bachman, and six non-fiction books. He has written nearly 200 short stories, most of which have been collected in book collections. Many of his stories are set in his home state of Maine. His novella Rita Hayworth and Shawshank Redemption was the basis for the movie The Shawshank Redemption which is widely regarded as one of the greatest films of all time.345 King has received Bram Stoker Awards, World Fantasy Awards, and British Fantasy Society Awards. His novella The Way Station (1980) was a Nebula Award novelette nominee.6 In 2003, the National Book Foundation awarded him the Medal for Distinguished Contribution to American Letters.7 His short story "The Man in the Black Suit" (1994) received the O. Henry Award. He has also received awards for his contribution to literature for his entire oeuvre, such as the World Fantasy Award for Life Achievement (2004), the Canadian Booksellers Association Lifetime Achievement Award (2007), and the Grand Master Award from the Mystery Writers of America (2007).8 In 2015, King was awarded with a National Medal of Arts from the United States National Endowment for the Arts for his contributions to literature.9 Contents 1 Early life 1.1 Parents 1.2 Early inspirations 2 Education and early career 3 1970s–1980s work 3.1 The Dark Tower books 3.1.1 Adaptations 3.2 "Richard Bachman" pseudonym 3.3 John Swithen 4 Car accident and thoughts of retirement 5 2000s work 6 2010s work 7 Collaborations 7.1 With musical artists 7.2 With visual artists 7.3 In theater and television 7.4 With writers 8 Analysis 8.1 Writing style 8.2 Influences 8.3 Critical response 9 Appearances and adaptations in other media 10 Political activism 10.1 Maine politics 11 Philanthropy 12 Personal life 13 Awards 14 Bibliography 15 See also 16 References 17 Further reading 18 External links Early life Parents King's father, Donald Edwin King, who was born circa 1913 in Peru, Indiana, was a merchant seaman; Donald was born under the surname "Pollock", but used the surname "King", under which Stephen was born.101112 King's mother, Nellie Ruth (née Pillsbury; February 3, 1913 – December 28, 1973), was born in Scarborough, Maine.12 They were married July 23, 1939, in Cumberland County, Maine.12 King was born September 21, 1947, in Portland, Maine. When King was two years old, his father left the family under the pretense of "going to buy a pack of cigarettes", leaving his mother to raise King and his adopted older brother, David, by herself, sometimes under great financial strain. The family moved to De Pere, Wisconsin, Fort Wayne, Indiana, and Stratford, Connecticut. When King was 11, the family returned to Durham, Maine, where his mother cared for her parents until their deaths. She then became a caregiver in a local residential facility for the mentally challenged.1 King was raised Methodist13 and remains religious as an adult.14 Early inspirations As a child, King apparently witnessed one of his friends being struck and killed by a train, though he has no memory of the event. His family told him that after leaving home to play with the boy, King returned, speechless and seemingly in shock. Only later did the family learn of the friend's death. Some commentators have suggested that this event may have psychologically inspired some of King's darker works,15 but King makes no mention of it in his memoir On Writing (2000). King related in detail his primary inspiration for writing horror fiction in his non-fiction Danse Macabre (1981), in a chapter titled "An Annoying Autobiographical Pause". King compares his uncle's successfully dowsing for water using the bough of an apple branch with the sudden realization of what he wanted to do for a living. That inspiration occurred while browsing through an attic with his elder brother, when King uncovered a paperback version of an H. P. Lovecraft collection of short stories he remembers as The Lurker in the Shadows, that had belonged to his father. King told Barnes & Noble Studios during a 2009 interview, "I knew that I'd found home when I read that book."16 Education and early career King attended Durham Elementary School and graduated from Lisbon Falls High School, in Lisbon Falls, Maine. He displayed an early interest in horror as an avid reader of EC's horror comics, including Tales from the Crypt (he later paid tribute to the comics in his screenplay for Creepshow). He began writing for fun while still in school, contributing articles to Dave's Rag, the newspaper his brother published with a mimeograph machine, and later began selling to his friends stories based on movies he had seen (though when discovered by his teachers, he was forced to return the profits). The first of his stories to be independently published was "I Was a Teenage Grave Robber"; it was serialized over four issues (three published and one unpublished) of a fanzine, Comics Review, in 1965. That story was published the following year in a revised form as "In a Half-World of Terror" in another fanzine, Stories of Suspense, edited by Marv Wolfman.17 From 1966, King studied at the University of Maine, graduating in 1970 with a Bachelor of Arts in English. That year, his daughter Naomi Rachel was born. He wrote a column for the student newspaper, The Maine Campus, titled "Steve King's Garbage Truck", took part in a writing workshop organized by Burton Hatlen,18 and took odd jobs to pay for his studies, including janitor, gas pump attendant, and working at an industrial laundry. He sold his first professional short story, "The Glass Floor", to Startling Mystery Stories in 1967.1 The Fogler Library at the University of Maine now holds many of King's papers. After leaving the university, King earned a certificate to teach high school but, unable to find a teaching post immediately, initially supplemented his laboring wage by selling short stories to men's magazines such as Cavalier. Many of these early stories have been republished in the collection Night Shift. In 1971, King married Tabitha Spruce, a fellow student at the University of Maine whom he had met at the University's Fogler Library after one of Professor Hatlen's workshops.18 That fall, King was hired as a teacher at Hampden Academy in Hampden, Maine. He continued to contribute short stories to magazines and worked on ideas for novels.1 During that time, King developed a drinking problem which would plague him for more than a decade. 1970s–1980s work In 1973, King's first novel Carrie was accepted by publishing house Doubleday. King had thrown an early draft of the novel into the trash after becoming discouraged with his progress writing about a teenage girl with psychic powers. His wife retrieved the manuscript and encouraged him to finish it.21:54 His advance for Carrie was $2,500; King's paperback rights later earned $400,000.22 King and his family moved to southern Maine because of his mother's failing health. At this time, he began writing a book titled Second Coming, later titled Jerusalem's Lot, before finally changing the title to Salem's Lot (published 1975). In a 1987 issue of The Highway Patrolman magazine, he stated, "The story seems sort of down home to me. I have a special cold spot in my heart for it!"23 Soon after Carrie's release in 1974, King's mother died of uterine cancer. His Aunt Emrine had read the novel to her before she died. King has written of his severe drinking problem at this time, stating that he was drunk delivering the eulogy at his mother's funeral.21:69 After his mother's death, King and his family moved to Boulder, Colorado, where King wrote The Shining (published 1977). The family returned to western Maine in 1975, where King completed his fourth novel, The Stand (published 1978). In 1977, the family, with the addition of Owen Phillip (his third and last child), traveled briefly to England, returning to Maine that fall, where King began teaching creative writing at the University of Maine. He has kept his primary residence in Maine ever since.24 In 1985, King wrote his first work for the comic book medium,25 writing a few pages of the benefit X-Men comic book Heroes for Hope Starring the X-Men. The book, whose profits were donated to assist with famine relief in Africa, was written by a number of different authors in the comic book field, such as Chris Claremont, Stan Lee, and Alan Moore, as well as authors not primarily associated with that industry, such as Harlan Ellison.26 The following year, King wrote the introduction to Batman No. 400, an anniversary issue in which he expressed his preference for that character over Superman.2728 The Dark Tower books Main article: The Dark Tower (series) In the late 1970s, King began what became a series of interconnected stories about a lone gunslinger, Roland, who pursues the "Man in Black" in an alternate-reality universe that is a cross between J. R. R. Tolkien's Middle-earth and the American Wild West as depicted by Clint Eastwood and Sergio Leone in their spaghetti Westerns. The first of these stories, The Dark Tower: The Gunslinger, was initially published in five installments by The Magazine of Fantasy & Science Fiction under the editorship of Edward L. Ferman, from 1977 to 1981. The Gunslinger was continued as an eight-book epic series called The Dark Tower, which books King wrote and published infrequently over four decades. In 1982, the fantasy small-press Donald M. Grant (known for publishing the entire canon of Robert E. Howard) printed these stories for the first time together in hardcover form with color and black-and-white illustrations by fantasy artist Michael Whelan, as The Gunslinger. Each chapter was named for the story previously published in magazine form. King dedicated the hardcover edition to his editor at F&SF, Ed Ferman, who "took a chance on these stories". The original print run was only 10,000 copies, which was, by this time, a comparatively low run for a first printing of a King novel in hardcover. His 1980 novel, Firestarter, had an initial print run in trade hardcover of 100,000 copies, and his 1983 novel, Christine, had a trade hardcover print run of 250,000 copies, both by the much larger publisher Viking. The Gunslinger's initial release was not highly publicized, and only specialty science-fiction and related bookstores carried it on their shelves. The book was generally unavailable in the larger chain stores, except by special order. Rumors spread among avid fans that there was a King book out that few readers knew about, let alone had actually read. When the initial 10,000 copies sold out, Grant printed another 10,000 copies in 1984, but these runs were still far short of the growing demand among fans for this book. Both the first and second printings of The Gunslinger garner premium prices on the collectible book market, notably among avid readers and collectors of Stephen King, horror literature, fantasy literature, and American western literature, and fans of Michael Whelan's artwork. In 1987, King released the second installment, The Dark Tower II: The Drawing of the Three, in which Roland draws three people from 20th-century United States into his world through magical doors. Grant published The Drawing of the Three, with illustrations by Phil Hale, in a slightly larger run of 30,000 copies, which was still well below King's typical initial hardcover print run of a new book. It, published in 1986, had an initial print run of 1,000,000 copies, King's largest to date.needed King had believed that the Dark Tower books would be of interest to only a select group of his fans, and he had resisted releasing it on a larger scale. Finally, in the late 1980s, bowing to pressure from his publishers and fans who were searching for the books (at this point fewer than 50,000 of his millions of readers would have been able to own any of the Dark Tower books), King agreed to release The Gunslinger and all subsequent Dark Tower books in trade paperback and mass-market formats. In the early 2000s, King revised the original book, The Gunslinger, because he felt the voice and imagery of the original stories of the late 1970s did not seem to fit the voice of the final installment of 2004; King felt the style of the work had markedly changed during the intervening 27 years. The revised version was published in 2003 by his former hardcover publisher Viking. Grant published its hardcover limited edition of the revised version of The Gunslinger along with a prequel story set in the Dark Tower world called "The Little Sisters of Eluria" (originally published in 1998 in the collection Legends: Short Novels by the Masters of Modern Fantasy) in 2009. Adaptations In October 2005, King signed a deal with Marvel Comics to publish a seven-issue limited series spin-off of the series called The Gunslinger Born. The series, which focuses on a young Roland Deschain, was plotted by Robin Furth, with dialogue by Peter David, and illustrated by Eisner Award-winning artist Jae Lee. The first issue was published on February 7, 2007, and King, David, Lee, and Marvel Editor-in-Chief Joe Quesada appeared at a midnight signing at a Times Square, New York comic book store to promote it.2930 The work had sold over 200,000 copies by March 2007. The success of The Gunslinger Born led to an ongoing miniseries published by Marvel, with Furth and David continuing to collaborate, featuring both adapted material from the Dark Tower books and new material approved by King; it also led to a second series of King adaptations in the same format, serializing the events of The Stand. Although The Hollywood Reporter announced in February 2007 that plans were underway for Lost co-creator J. J. Abrams to do an adaptation of King's epic Dark Tower series,31 Abrams stated in a November 2009 interview with MTV that he would not be adapting the series.32 Akiva Goldsman, Ron Howard and Brian Grazer may produce a feature film based on The Dark Tower series, with Howard slated to direct.33 "Richard Bachman" pseudonym Main article: Richard Bachman In the late 1970s and early 1980s, King published a handful of short novels—Rage (1977), The Long Walk (1979), Roadwork (1981), The Running Man (1982) and Thinner (1984)—under the pseudonym Richard Bachman. The idea behind this was to test whether he could replicate his success again and to allay his fears that his popularity was an accident. An alternate explanation was that publishing standards at the time allowed only a single book a year.34 He picked up the name from the hard rock band Bachman-Turner Overdrive, of which he is a fan.35 Richard Bachman was exposed as King's pseudonym by a persistent Washington D.C. bookstore clerk, Steve Brown, who noticed similarities between the works and later located publisher's records at the Library of Congress that named King as the author of one of Bachman's novels.36 This led to a press release heralding Bachman's "death"—supposedly from "cancer of the pseudonym."37 King dedicated his 1989 book The Dark Half, about a pseudonym turning on a writer, to "the deceased Richard Bachman", and in 1996, when the Stephen King novel Desperation was released, the companion novel The Regulators carried the "Bachman" byline. In 2006, during a press conference in London, King declared that he had discovered another Bachman novel, titled Blaze. It was published on June 12, 2007. In fact, the original manuscript had been held at King's alma mater, the University of Maine in Orono, for many years and had been covered by numerous King experts. King completely rewrote the original 1973 manuscript for its publication.needed John Swithen King has used other pseudonyms. The short story The Fifth Quarter was published under the pseudonym John Swithen (the name of a character in the book Carrie), that was published in Cavalier magazine in April 1972.38 The story was later reprinted in King's collection Nightmares & Dreamscapes in 1993 under his own name. In the introduction to the Bachman novel Blaze, King claims, with tongue-in-cheek, that "Bachman" was the person using the Swithen pseudonym. Car accident and thoughts of retirement On June 19, 1999, at about 4:30 p.m., King was walking on the shoulder of Maine State Route 5, in Lovell, Maine. Driver Bryan Edwin Smith, distracted by an unrestrained dog moving in the back of his minivan, struck King, who landed in a depression in the ground about 14 feet (4 meters) from the pavement of Route 5.21:206 According to Oxford County Sheriff deputy Matt Baker, King was hit from behind and some witnesses said the driver was not speeding, reckless, or drinking.39 In his book On Writing King states he was heading north, walking against the traffic. Shortly before the accident took place, a woman in a car also heading north passed first King and then the light blue Dodge van. The van was looping from one side of the road to the other and the woman told her passenger she hoped "that guy in the van doesn't hit him".21:206 King was conscious enough to give the deputy phone numbers to contact his family, but was in considerable pain. The author was first transported to Northern Cumberland Hospital in Bridgton and then flown by helicopter to Central Maine Medical Center (CMMC) in Lewiston. His injuries — a collapsed right lung, multiple fractures of his right leg, scalp laceration and a broken hip — kept him at CMMC until July 9. His leg bones were so shattered that doctors initially considered amputating his leg, but stabilized the bones in the leg with an external fixator.40 After five operations in ten days and physical therapy, King resumed work on On Writing in July, though his hip was still shattered and he could sit for only about forty minutes before the pain became unbearable.21:216 King's lawyer and two others purchased Smith's van for $1,500, reportedly to prevent it from appearing on eBay. The van was later crushed at a junkyard, much to King's disappointment, as he fantasized about smashing it up. King later mentioned during an interview with Fresh Air's Terry Gross that he wanted the vehicle destroyed at a charity event in which individuals would donate money for an opportunity to smash it with a sledgehammer.4142 During this time, Tabitha King was inspired to redesign his studio. King visited the space while his books and belongings were packed away. What he saw was an image of what his studio would look like if he died, providing a seed for his novel Lisey's Story (2006).43 In 2002, King announced he would stop writing, apparently motivated in part by frustration with his injuries, which had made sitting uncomfortable and reduced his stamina. He has since resumed writing, but states on his website: I'm writing but I'm writing at a much slower pace than previously and I think that if I come up with something really, really good, I would be perfectly willing to publish it because that still feels like the final act of the creative process, publishing it so people can read it and you can get feedback and people can talk about it with each other and with you, the writer, but the force of my invention has slowed down a lot over the years and that's as it should be.44 2000s work Stephen King at the Harvard Book Store, June 6, 2005 In 2000, King published online a serialized horror novel, The Plant45 At first the public presumed that King had abandoned the project because sales were unsuccessful, but King later stated that he had simply run out of stories.46 The unfinished epistolary novel is still available from King's official site, now free. Also in 2000, he wrote a digital novella, Riding the Bullet, and has said he sees e-books becoming 50% of the market "probably by 2013 and maybe by 2012". But he also warns: "Here's the thing—people tire of the new toys quickly."47 In August 2003, King began writing a column on pop culture appearing in Entertainment Weekly, usually every third week. The column, called The Pop of King (a play on the nickname "The King of Pop" commonly attributed to Michael Jackson).48 In 2006, King published an apocalyptic novel, Cell. The book features a sudden force in which every cell phone user turns into a mindless killer. King noted in the book's introduction that he does not use cell phones. In 2007, Marvel Comics began publishing comic books based on King's Dark Tower series, followed by adaptations of The Stand in 2008 and The Talisman in 2009. In 2008, King published both a novel, Duma Key, and a collection, Just After Sunset. The latter featured 13 short stories, including a novella, N., which was later released as a serialized animated series that could be seen for free, or, for a small fee, could be downloaded in a higher quality; it then was adopted into a limited comic book series. In 2009, King published Ur, a novella written exclusively for the launch of the second-generation Amazon Kindle and available only on Amazon.com, and Throttle, a novella co-written with his son Joe Hill and released later as an audiobook titled Road Rage, which included Richard Matheson's short story "Duel". King's novel Under the Dome was published on November 10 of that year; it is a reworking of an unfinished novel he tried writing twice in the late 1970s and early 1980s, and at 1,074 pages, it is the largest novel he has written since It (1986). Under the Dome debuted at No. 1 in The New York Times Bestseller List.49 2010s work On February 16, 2010, King announced on his website that his next book would be a collection of four previously unpublished novellas called Full Dark, No Stars. In April of that year, King published Blockade Billy, an original novella issued first by independent small press Cemetery Dance Publications and later released in mass-market paperback by Simon & Schuster. The following month, DC Comics premiered American Vampire, a monthly comic book series written by King with short-story writer Scott Snyder, and illustrated by Rafael Albuquerque, which represents King's first original comics work.505152 King wrote the background history of the very first American vampire, Skinner Sweet, in the first five-issues story arc. Scott Snyder wrote the story of Pearl.53 King's next novel, 11/22/63, was published November 8, 2011,5455 and was nominated for the 2012 World Fantasy Award Best Novel.56 The eighth Dark Tower volume, The Wind Through the Keyhole, was published in 2012.57 King's next book was Joyland, a novel about "an amusement-park serial killer", according to an article in The Sunday Times, published on April 8, 2012.58 It was followed by the sequel to The Shining (1977), titled Doctor Sleep, published in September 2013. During his Chancellor's Speaker Series talk at University of Massachusetts Lowell on December 7, 2012, King indicated that he was writing a crime novel about a retired policeman being taunted by a murderer. With a working title Mr. Mercedes and inspired by a true event about a woman driving her car into a McDonalds restaurant, it was originally meant to be a short story just a few pages long.59 In an interview with Parade, published May 26, 2013, King confirmed that the novel was "more or less" completed60 he published it in June 2013. Later, on June 20, 2013, while doing a video chat with fans as part of promoting the upcoming Under the Dome TV series, King mentioned he was halfway through writing his next novel, Revival,61 which was released November 11, 2014.62 King announced in June 2014 that Mr. Mercedes is part of a trilogy; the second book, Finders Keepers, was released on June 2, 2015. On April 22, 2015, it was revealed that King is currently working on the third book of the trilogy which name was later revealed to be End of Watch.6364 On November 3, 2015, King released his tenth collection of short stories, The Bazaar of Bad Dreams. The book was released to critical acclaim and commercial success. Collaborations With musical artists King is a fan of the Ramones, to the extent that he wrote the liner notes for the 2003 Ramones tribute album We're a Happy Family.65 He states that he agreed to write them because he "loved The Ramones from the first time (he) heard them".6667 Furthermore, King has referred to the band several times in his writing, both in his fiction and non-fiction.68 Non-fiction references include a mention in King's book Danse Macabre where he calls the Ramones "an amusing punk-rock band that surfaced some four years ago".69 He also wrote about them in On Writing, making reference to "dancing to the Ramones - gabba gabba hey" as one of the reasons he has maintained a good marriage.21:41 King included further Ramones references in his fictional work. He quotes the lyrics to the Ramones' debut single "Blitzkrieg Bop" in his novel Pet Sematary on numerous occasions, as in the sentence "What is it the Ramones say? Hey-ho, let's go"!70 In The Dark Tower novel Wolves of the Calla the Ramones get a further mention by the character Eddie Dean who states that "Roland stage-dives like Joey Ramone".71 Critics have also noted the Ramones references. Entertainment Weekly, for example, in their review of Black House by King and Peter Straub, note that King's "trademark references" are in evidence, quoting Dee Dee Ramone.72 In turn, the Ramones have referenced King on their song "It's Not My Place (In the 9 to 5 World)", from their Pleasant Dreams album of 1981 in the line: "Ramones are hangin' out in Kokomo / Roger Corman's on a talk show / With Allan Arkush and Stephen King".73 Further, Dee Dee Ramone wrote the song "Pet Sematary" in King's basement after King handed him a copy of the novel.74 The song was eventually featured as the title song for the Pet Sematary (1989) film and also appeared on the Ramones album Brain Drain (1989).75 King is also a fan of hard rock such as AC/DC; he arranged for their album Who Made Who to feature as the score for the film he directed in 1986, Maximum Overdrive.76 King has also stated that he likes heavy metal and has named bands like Anthrax, Judas Priest and Metallica as amongst his favourites to write to.77 In 1988, the band Blue Öyster Cult recorded an updated version of its 1974 song "Astronomy". The single released for radio play featured a narrative intro spoken by King.7879 The Blue Öyster Cult song "(Don't Fear) The Reaper" was also used in the King TV series The Stand.76 King collaborated with Michael Jackson to create Ghosts (1996), a 40-minute musical video.80 King states he was motivated to collaborate as he is "always interested in trying something new, and for (him), writing a minimusical would be new".81 In 2012 King collaborated with musician Shooter Jennings and his band Hierophant, providing the narration for their album, Black Ribbons.82 King played guitar for the rock band Rock Bottom Remainders, several of whose members are authors. Other members include Dave Barry, Ridley Pearson, Scott Turow, Amy Tan, James McBride, Mitch Albom, Roy Blount, Jr., Matt Groening, Kathi Kamen Goldmark, Sam Barry, and Greg Iles. King and the other band members collaborated to release an e-book called Hard Listening: The Greatest Rock Band Ever (of Authors) Tells All (June 2013).8384 With visual artists King produced an artist's book with designer Barbara Kruger, My Pretty Pony (1988), published in a limited edition of 250 by the Library Fellows of the Whitney Museum of American Art; Alfred A. Knopf later released it in a general trade edition in 1989.85 In theater and television King wrote a musical play with John Mellencamp, titled Ghost Brothers of Darkland County (2012). With writers King has written two novels with horror novelist Peter Straub: The Talisman (1984) and a sequel, Black House (2001). King has indicated that he and Straub will likely write the third and concluding book in this series, the tale of Jack Sawyer, but has set no time for its completion. The Diary of Ellen Rimbauer: My Life at Rose Red (2001), was a paperback tie-in for the King-penned miniseries Rose Red (2002). Published under anonymous authorship, the book was written by Ridley Pearson. This spin-off is a rare occasion of another author's being granted permission to write commercial work using characters and story elements invented by King. King also wrote the nonfiction book, Faithful (2004), with novelist and fellow Red Sox fanatic Stewart O'Nan. Throttle (2009), a novella written in collaboration with his son Joe Hill, appears in the anthology He Is Legend: Celebrating Richard Matheson.86 Their second novella collaboration, In the Tall Grass (2012), was published in two parts in Esquire.8788 Analysis Writing style King's formula for learning to write well is: "Read and write four to six hours a day. If you cannot find the time for that, you can't expect to become a good writer." He sets out each day with a quota of 2000 words and will not stop writing until it is met. He also has a simple definition for talent in writing: "If you wrote something for which someone sent you a check, if you cashed the check and it didn't bounce, and if you then paid the light bill with the money, I consider you talented."89 Shortly after his accident, King wrote the first draft of the book Dreamcatcher with a notebook and a Waterman fountain pen, which he called "the world's finest word processor."90 When asked why he writes, King responds: "The answer to that is fairly simple—there was nothing else I was made to do. I was made to write stories and I love to write stories. That's why I do it. I really can't imagine doing anything else and I can't imagine not doing what I do."91 He is also often asked why he writes such terrifying stories and he answers with another question: "Why do you assume I have a choice?"92 King usually begins the story creation process by imagining a "what if" scenario, such as what would happen if a writer is kidnapped by a sadistic nurse in Colorado.93 King often uses authors as characters, or includes mention of fictional books in his stories, novellas and novels, such as Paul Sheldon who is the main character in Misery and Jack Torrance in The Shining. He has extended this to breaking the fourth wall by including himself as a character in the Dark Tower series from Wolves of the Calla onwards. See also List of fictional books in the works of Stephen King for a complete list. In September 2009 it was announced he would serve as a writer for Fangoria.94 Influences King has called Richard Matheson "the author who influenced me most as a writer."95 In a current edition of Matheson's The Shrinking Man, King is quoted: "A horror story if there ever was one...a great adventure story—it is certainly one of that select handful that I have given to people, envying them the experience of the first reading." Ray Bradbury is another influence, with King himself stating "without Ray Bradbury, there is no Stephen King."96 King refers to H. P. Lovecraft several times in Danse Macabre. "Gramma", a short story made into a film in the 1980s anthology horror show The New Twilight Zone, mentions Lovecraft's notorious fictional creation Necronomicon, also borrowing the names of a number of the fictional monsters mentioned therein. "I Know What You Need" from the 1976 collection Night Shift, and 'Salem's Lot also mention the tome. Despite this, in On Writing, King is critical of Lovecraft's dialogue-writing skills, using passages from "The Colour Out of Space" as particularly poor examples.21:143–4 There are also several examples of King's referring to Lovecraftian characters and settings in his work, such as Nyarlathotep and Yog-Sothoth. King acknowledges the influence of Bram Stoker, particularly on his novel Salem's Lot, which he envisioned as a retelling of Dracula.97 Its related short story "Jerusalem's Lot" is reminiscent of Stoker's The Lair of the White Worm. He also gives Joseph Payne Brennan credit for being one of his inspirations; "Joseph Payne Brennan is one of the most effective writers in the horror genre, and he is certainly one of the writers I have patterned my own career upon; one of the writers whom I studied and with whom I kept school."98 King has also referenced author Shirley Jackson. Salem's Lot opens with a quotation from Jackson's The Haunting of Hill House, and a character in Wolves of the Calla references the Jackson book We Have Always Lived in the Castle. King's book 11/22/63 mentions the Jackson story "The Summer People". King is a fan of John D. MacDonald, and dedicated the novella "Sun Dog" to MacDonald, saying "I miss you, old friend." For his part, MacDonald wrote an admiring preface to Night Shift, and even had his famous character, Travis McGee, reading Cujo in one of the last McGee novels and Pet Sematary in the last McGee novel, The Lonely Silver Rain. In 1987 King's Philtrum Press published Don Robertson's novel, The Ideal, Genuine Man. In his forenote to the novel, King wrote, "Don Robertson was and is one of the three writers who influenced me as a young man who was trying to 'become' a novelist (the other two being Richard Matheson and John D. MacDonald)."99 Robert A. Heinlein's book The Door into Summer is repeatedly mentioned in King's Wolves of the Calla, as are several other works. Wolves of the Calla is the King work in which The Dark Tower begins to follow a meta-fictional path. In an interview with King, published in the USA Weekend in March 2009, the author stated, "People look on writers that they like as an irreplaceable resource. I do. Elmore Leonard, every day I wake up and – not to be morbid or anything, although morbid is my life to a degree – don't see his obituary in the paper, I think to myself, "Great! He's probably working somewhere. He's gonna produce another book, and I'll have another book to read. Because when he's gone, there's nobody else."100 King partly dedicated his book Cell to film director George Romero, and wrote an essay for the Elite DVD version of Night of the Living Dead. His favorite books are (in order) The Golden Argosy; Adventures of Huckleberry Finn; The Satanic Verses; McTeague; Lord of the Flies; Bleak House; Nineteen Eighty-Four; The Raj Quartet; Light in August; and Blood Meridian.101 Critical response Although critical reaction to King's work has been mostly positive, he has occasionally come under fire from academic writers. Science fiction editors John Clute and Peter Nichols102 offer a largely favorable appraisal of King, noting his "pungent prose, sharp ear for dialogue, disarmingly laid-back, frank style, along with his passionately fierce denunciation of human stupidity and cruelty (especially to children) of which rank him among the more distinguished 'popular' writers." In his book The Philosophy of Horror (1990), Noël Carroll discusses King's work as an exemplar of modern horror fiction. Analyzing both the narrative structure of King's fiction and King's non-fiction ruminations on the art and craft of writing, Carroll writes that for King, "the horror story is always a contest between the normal and the abnormal such that the normal is reinstated and, therefore, affirmed."103 In his analysis of post-World War II horror fiction, The Modern Weird Tale (2001), critic S. T. Joshi104 devotes a chapter to King's work. Joshi argues that King's best-known works (his supernatural novels), are his worst, describing them as mostly bloated, illogical, maudlin and prone to deus ex machina endings. Despite these criticisms, Joshi argues that since Gerald's Game (1993), King has been tempering the worst of his writing faults, producing books that are leaner, more believable and generally better written. Joshi suggests that King's strengths as a writer include the accessible "everyman" quality of his prose, and his unfailingly insightful observations about the pains and joys of adolescence. Joshi cites two early non-supernatural novels—Rage (1977) and The Running Man (1982)—as King's best, suggesting both are riveting and well-constructed suspense thrillers, with believable characters. In 1996, King won an O. Henry Award for his short story "The Man in the Black Suit".105 In his short story collection A Century of Great Suspense Stories, editor Jeffery Deaver noted that King "singlehandedly made popular fiction grow up. While there were many good best-selling writers before him, King, more than anybody since John D. MacDonald, brought reality to genre novels. He has often remarked that 'Salem's Lot was "Peyton Place meets Dracula." And so it was. The rich characterization, the careful and caring social eye, the interplay of story line and character development announced that writers could take worn themes such as vampirism and make them fresh again. Before King, many popular writers found their efforts to make their books serious blue-penciled by their editors. ‘Stuff like that gets in the way of the story,' they were told. Well, it's stuff like that that has made King so popular, and helped free the popular name from the shackles of simple genre writing. He is a master of masters."106 In 2003, King was honored by the National Book Awards with a lifetime achievement award, the Medal of Distinguished Contribution to American Letters. Some in the literary community expressed disapproval of the award: Richard Snyder, the former CEO of Simon & Schuster, described King's work as "non-literature", and critic Harold Bloom denounced the choice: The decision to give the National Book Foundation's annual award for "distinguished contribution" to Stephen King is extraordinary, another low in the shocking process of dumbing down our cultural life. I've described King in the past as a writer of penny dreadfuls, but perhaps even that is too kind. He shares nothing with Edgar Allan Poe. What he is is an immensely inadequate writer on a sentence-by-sentence, paragraph-by-paragraph, book-by-book basis.107 However, others came to King's defense, such as writer Orson Scott Card, who responded: Let me assure you that King's work most definitely is literature, because it was written to be published and is read with admiration. What Snyder really means is that it is not the literature preferred by the academic-literary elite."108 In Roger Ebert's review of the 2004 movie Secret Window, he stated, "A lot of people were outraged that King was honored at the National Book Awards, as if a popular writer could not be taken seriously. But after finding that his book On Writing had more useful and observant things to say about the craft than any book since Strunk and White's The Elements of Style, I have gotten over my own snobbery."109 In 2008, King's book On Writing was ranked 21st on Entertainment Weekly list of "The New Classics: The 100 Best Reads from 1983 to 2008".110 Appearances and adaptations in other media Main article: Media based on Stephen King works King and his wife Tabitha own Zone Radio Corp, a radio station group consisting of WZON/620 AM,111 WKIT-FM/100.3 & WZLO/103.1. King has stated that his favorite book-to-film adaptations are Stand by Me, The Shawshank Redemption, and The Mist.112 King's first film appearance was in George Romero's Knightriders as a buffoonish audience member. His first featured role was in Creepshow, playing Jordy Verrill, a backwoods redneck who, after touching a fallen meteorite in hopes of selling it, grows moss all over his body. He has since made cameos in several adaptations of his works. He appeared in Pet Sematary as a minister at a funeral, in Thinner as a pharmacist, in Rose Red as a pizza deliveryman, as a news reporter in The Storm of the Century, in The Stand as "Teddy Wieszack," in the Shining miniseries as a band member, in The Langoliers as Tom Holby and in Sleepwalkers as the cemetery caretaker. He has also appeared in The Golden Years, in Chappelle's Show and, along with fellow author Amy Tan, on The Simpsons as himself. In addition to acting, King tried his hand at directing with Maximum Overdrive, in which he also made a cameo appearance as a man using a malfunctioning ATM. King produced and acted in a television series, Kingdom Hospital, which is based on the Danish miniseries Riget by Lars von Trier. He also co-wrote The X-Files season-5 episode "Chinga" with the creator of the series Chris Carter. King made an appearance as a contestant on Celebrity Jeopardy! in 1995, playing to benefit the Bangor Public Library. King provided the voice of Abraham Lincoln in the audiobook version of Assassination Vacation. In 2010, King appeared in a cameo role as a cleaner named Bachman (a reference to his pen name Richard Bachman) on the FX series Sons of Anarchy.113 The Syfy TV series Haven is based on King's novella, The Colorado Kid.114 Political activism In April 2008, King spoke out against HB 1423, a bill pending in the Massachusetts state legislature that would restrict or ban the sale of violent video games to anyone under the age of 18. Although King stated that he had no personal interest in video games as a hobby, he criticized the proposed law, which he sees as an attempt by politicians to scapegoat pop culture, and to act as surrogate parents to others' children, which he asserted is usually "disastrous" and "undemocratic." He also saw the law as inconsistent, as it would forbid a 17-year-old, legally able to see Hostel: Part II, from buying or renting Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, which is violent but less graphic. While conceding that he saw no artistic merit in some violent video games, King also opined that such games reflect the violence that already exists in society, which would not be lessened by such a law, and would be redundant in light of the ratings system that already exists for video games. King argued that such laws allow legislators to ignore the economic divide between the rich and poor, and the easy availability of guns, which he felt were the more legitimate causes of violence.115 Regarding video games, he later stated that he enjoys playing light gun shooter arcade games such as Time Crisis.116 A controversy emerged on May 5, 2008, when Noel Sheppard posted a clip of King at a Library of Congress reading event on the website NewsBusters. King, talking to high-school students, had said: "If you can read, you can walk into a job later on. If you don't, then you've got the Army, Iraq, I don't know, something like that."117 The comment was described by the blog as "another in a long line of liberal media members bashing the military," and likened to John Kerry's similar remark from 2006.118 King responded later that day, saying, "That a right-wing-blog would impugn my patriotism because I said children should learn to read, and could get better jobs by doing so, is beneath contempt...I live in a national guard town, and I support our troops, but I don't support either the war or educational policies that limit the options of young men and women to any one career—military or otherwise." King again defended his comment in an interview with the Bangor Daily News on May 8, saying, "I'm not going to apologize for promoting that kids get better education in high school, so they have more options. Those that don't agree with what I'm saying, I'm not going to change their minds."119 King later expressed regret for the remark, saying that he misspoke. He characterized the comment as originating from a "brain cramp", and the reality of no longer living in the world he grew up in, saying that during the Vietnam War, serving in the military was a great career for some, and for others, a sacrifice of two years of one's life. King added that he does believe that each person should be obligated to some type of government service or altruism.120 King's website states that he is a supporter of the Democratic Party. During the 2008 presidential election, King voiced his support for Democratic candidate Barack Obama.121 King was quoted as calling conservative commentator Glenn Beck "Satan's mentally challenged younger brother."122 On March 8, 2011, King spoke at a political rally in Sarasota aimed against Governor Rick Scott (R-FL), voicing his opposition to the Tea Party movement.123 On April 30, 2012, King published an article in The Daily Beast calling for rich Americans, including himself, to pay more taxes, citing it as "a practical necessity and moral imperative that those who have received much should be obligated to pay ... in the same proportion".124 On January 25, 2013, King published an essay titled "Guns" via Amazon.com's Kindle single feature, which discusses the gun debate in the wake of the Sandy Hook Elementary School shooting. King called for gun owners to support a ban on automatic and semi-automatic weapons, writing, "Autos and semi-autos are weapons of mass destruction...When lunatics want to make war on the unarmed and unprepared, these are the weapons they use."125126 The essay became the fifth-bestselling non-fiction title for the Kindle.127 King has publicly criticized Donald Trump and his 2016 presidential campaign for his controversial remarks critical of Mexican immigrants to the United States. On August 6, 2015, King posted on Twitter: "How's this for a Trump campaign slogan: IF YOU'RE WHITE, YOU'RE ALL RIGHT! ANY OTHER HUE, I DON'T TRUST YOU."128129130131 On June 5, 2016, King referred to Trump on Twitter as "a thin-skinned racist with the temperament of a 3-year-old."132 Maine politics King endorsed Shenna Bellows in the 2014 U.S. Senate election for the seat currently held by Republican Susan Collins.133 King is a public critic of Paul LePage, the Republican Governor of Maine, and has referred to LePage as one of the Three Stooges, along with Florida Governor Rick Scott and Wisconsin Governor Scott Walker.123 He was critical of LePage for incorrectly suggesting in a weekly radio address on March 18, 2015, that King avoided paying Maine income taxes by living out of state for part of the year. The statement was later corrected by the Governor's office but no apology was issued. King said LePage was "full of the stuff that makes the grass grow green" 134 and demanded that LePage "man up and apologize".135 LePage declined to apologize to King, stating "I never said Stephen King did not pay income taxes. What I said was, Stephen King's not in Maine right now. That's what I said." 136 LePage further told King that he should "make me the villain of your next book and I won’t charge you royalties".137 The attention garnered by the LePage criticism has led to efforts to encourage King to run for Governor of Maine in 2018. Bangor city councilor Joe Baldacci posted on his Facebook page that he was starting a Draft Stephen King effort, and Democratic State Rep. Diane Russell launched a petition drive to encourage King to run. His spokeswoman posted to Baldacci's Facebook comment that he would likely decline to run,138 and King himself stated he would not run or serve on March 23 while still criticizing what he said was the "laziness that made him mad" about not checking his tax payments and that LePage had "a problem finding a comfortable pair of big-boy pants".139 King sent a tweet on June 30, 2015, stating that LePage is "a terrible embarrassment to the state I live in and love. If he won't govern, he should resign." He later clarified that he was not calling on LePage to resign, but to "go to work or go back home".140 Philanthropy King has stated that he donates approximately $4 million per year "to libraries, local fire departments that need updated lifesaving equipment (Jaws of Life tools are always a popular request), schools, and a scattering of organisations that underwrite the arts."124141 The Stephen and Tabitha King Foundation, chaired by the author and his wife, ranks 6th among Maine charities in terms of average annual giving with over $2.8 million in grants per year, according to The Grantsmanship Center.142 In November 2011, the STK Foundation donated $70,000 in matched funding via his radio station to help pay the heating bills for families in need in his home town of Bangor, Maine, during the winter.143 Personal life King's home in Bangor King and his wife own and occupy three different houses: one in Bangor, Maine, one in Lovell, Maine, and for the winter a waterfront mansion located off the Gulf of Mexico in Sarasota, Florida. He and Tabitha have three children, Naomi, Joe and Owen, and four grandchildren.1 King's addictions to alcohol and other drugs were so serious during the 1980s that, as he acknowledged in On Writing in 2000, he can barely remember writing Cujo.21:7320 Shortly after the novel's publication, King's family and friends staged an intervention, dumping on the rug in front of him evidence of his addictions taken from his office including beer cans, cigarette butts, grams of cocaine, Xanax, Valium, NyQuil, dextromethorphan (cough medicine) and marijuana. As King related in his memoir, he then sought help, quit all drugs (including alcohol) in the late 1980s, and has remained sober since.21:72 The first novel he wrote after becoming sober was Needful Things.144 Tabitha King has published nine of her own novels. Both King's sons are published authors: Owen King published his first collection of stories, We're All in This Together: A Novella and Stories, in 2005. Joseph Hillstrom King, who writes under the professional name Joe Hill, published a collection of short stories, 20th Century Ghosts, in 2005. His debut novel, Heart-Shaped Box, was published in 2007 and will be adapted into a feature film by director Neil Jordan.145 King's daughter Naomi is a Unitarian Universalist Church minister in Plantation, Florida, with her same-sex partner, Rev. Dr. Thandeka.146 King is a fan of baseball, and of the Boston Red Sox in particular; he frequently attends the team's home and away games, and occasionally mentions the team in his novels and stories. He helped coach his son Owen's Bangor West team to the Maine Little League Championship in 1989. He recounts this experience in the New Yorker essay "Head Down", which appears also in the collection Nightmares & Dreamscapes. In 1999, King wrote The Girl Who Loved Tom Gordon, featuring former Red Sox pitcher Tom Gordon as the protagonist's imaginary companion. In 2004, King co-wrote a book titled Faithful: Two Diehard Boston Red Sox Fans Chronicle the Historic 2004 Season with Stewart O'Nan, recounting the authors' roller-coaster reaction to the Red Sox's 2004 season, a season culminating in the Sox winning the 2004 American League Championship Series and World Series.147 In the 2005 film Fever Pitch, about an obsessive Boston Red Sox fan, King tosses out the first pitch of the Sox's opening-day game. Awards Main article: List of awards and nominations received by Stephen King Alex Awards 2009: Just After Sunset148 American Library Association Best Books for Young Adults 1978: 'Salem's Lot 1981: Firestarter Balrog Awards 1980: Night Shift Black Quill Awards 2009: Duma Key Bram Stoker Award 1987: Misery149 1990: Four Past Midnight149 1995: "Lunch at the Gotham Café"149 1996: The Green Mile149 1998: Bag of Bones149 2000: On Writing149 2000: "Riding the Bullet"149 2002: Lifetime Achievement Award149 2003: The Dark Tower V: Wolves of the Calla149 2006: Lisey's Story149 2008: Duma Key149 2008: Just After Sunset149 2010: Full Dark, No Stars149 2011: "Herman Wouk is Still Alive"150 2013: Doctor Sleep151 British Fantasy Award 1981: Special Award152 1982: Cujo152 1983: "The Breathing Method"152 1987: It152 1999: Bag of Bones152 2005: The Dark Tower VII: The Dark Tower152 Deutscher Phantastik Preis 2000: Hearts in Atlantis 2001: The Green Mile 2003: Black House 2004: International Author of the Year 2005: The Dark Tower VII: The Dark Tower Edgar Award for Best Novel 2015: Mr. Mercedes Horror Guild 1997: Desperation 2001: Riding the Bullet 2001: On Writing 2002: Black House 2003: From a Buick 8 2003: Everything's Eventual Hugo Award 1982: Danse Macabre153 International Horror Guild Awards 1999: Storm of the Century154 2003: Living Legend154 Kono Mystery ga Sugoi! (The Best Translated Mystery Fiction of the Year in Japan) 2014: 11/22/63155 Los Angeles Times Book Prize 2011: 11/22/63156 Locus Awards 1982: Danse Macabre157 1986: Skeleton Crew157 1997: Desperation157 1999: Bag of Bones157 2001: On Writing157 Mystery Writers of America 2007: Grand Master Award158 National Book Award 2003: Medal of Distinguished Contribution to American Letters7 National Magazine Awards 2004: "Rest Stop" 2013: "Batman and Robin Have an Altercation"159 New York Public Library Books for the Teen Age 1982: Firestarter O. Henry Award 1996: "The Man in the Black Suit" Quill Award 2005: Faithful Shirley Jackson Award 2009: "Morality"160 Spokane Public Library Golden Pen Award 1986: Golden Pen Award University of Maine 1980: Alumni Career Award Us Magazine 1982: Best Fiction Writer of the Year World Fantasy Award 1980: Convention Award161 1982: "Do the Dead Sing?"161 1995: "The Man in the Black Suit"161 2004: Lifetime Achievement161 World Horror Convention 1992: World Horror Grandmaster162 Bibliography Main articles: Stephen King bibliography, Stephen King short fiction bibliography, and Unpublished and uncollected works by Stephen King See also Book icon Book: Stephen King Literature portal Castle Rock (Stephen King) Charles Scribner's Sons (aka Scribner) Derry (Stephen King) Dollar Baby Jerusalem's Lot (Stephen King) References 1.^ Jump up to: a b c d e King, Tabitha; DeFilippo, Marsha. "Stephen King.com: Biography". Retrieved December 8, 2013. 2.Jump up ^ Morgan, Robert (November 22, 2006). "Stephen King". Newsnight (BBC). 3.Jump up ^ Ebert, Roger (1999-10-17). "Great Movies: The Shawshank Redemption". Chicago Sun-Times. Archived from the original on 2010-04-13. Retrieved 2010-04-13. 4.Jump up ^ Kermode, Mark (August 22, 2004). "Hope springs eternal". The Guardian. Retrieved September 30, 2012. 5.Jump up ^ "The 500 Greatest Movies of All Time". Empire. Bauer Consumer Media. 2008. Retrieved September 30, 2011. 6.Jump up ^ "The Nebula Awards". Fantastic Fiction. Retrieved March 11, 2011. 7.^ Jump up to: a b "Distinguished Contribution to American Letters". National Book Foundation. 2003. Retrieved March 11, 2011. 8.Jump up ^ "FORUMS du CLUB STEPHEN KING (CSK)". Forum Stephen King. Retrieved March 8, 2012. 9.Jump up ^ "President Obama to Award 2014 National Medals of Arts". NEA. National Endowment for the Arts. Retrieved 12 September 2015. 10.Jump up ^ Stated on Finding Your Roots, PBS, September 23, 2014 11.Jump up ^ "Donald Edwin King". geni_family_tree. 12.^ Jump up to: a b c Ancestry of Stephen King Archived November 24, 2010, at the Wayback Machine. at Genealogy.com. Retrieved August 3, 2010. 13.Jump up ^ "Frequently Asked Questions". StephenKing.com. Retrieved October 21, 2010. 14.Jump up ^ Flood, Allison (October 29, 2014). "Stephen King: 'Religion Is a Dangerous Tool... but I Choose to Believe God Exists'". The Guardian. Guardian Media Group. 15.Jump up ^ Beahm, George The Stephen King Story: A Literary Profile Andrews and McMeel. 1991. ISBN 0-8362-7989-1 : pp.101 16.Jump up ^ "Stephen King – Meet the Writers (5:45 into the video)". YouTube. November 3, 2009. Retrieved November 14, 2011. 17.Jump up ^ Wood, Rocky; et al. (2006). Stephen King: Uncollected, Unpublished. Abingdon, Maryland: Cemetery Dance Publications. p. 199. ISBN 1-58767-130-1. 18.^ Jump up to: a b Anstead, Alicia (January 23, 2008). "UM scholar Hatlen, mentor to Stephen King, dies at 71". Bangor Daily News. Archived from the original on March 2, 2008. 19.Jump up ^ Adams, Tim (September 14, 2000). "The Stephen King interview, uncut and unpublished". The Guardian. Retrieved September 17, 2012. 20.^ Jump up to: a b David, Leafe (May 12, 2009). "Stephen King's Real Horror Story: How the novelist's addiction to drink and drugs nearly killed him". Daily Mail. Retrieved September 17, 2012. 21.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i King, Stephen (2000). On Writing: A Memoir. London (UK): Hodder & Stoughton. ISBN 0-340-76996-3. 22.Jump up ^ Olson, Marie-louise (October 20, 2013). "How master of horror Stephen King's wife inspired him to keep writing after saving the first three pages of Carrie from the dustbin". Daily Mail. Retrieved December 7, 2013. 23.Jump up ^ Konstantin, Phil. "An Interview with Stephen King", americanindian.net. Retrieved January 19, 2011. 24.Jump up ^ "The Author". stephenking.com. Retrieved September 17, 2012. 25.Jump up ^ "Stephen King at The Comic Book Database". Comicbookdb.com. Retrieved September 12, 2010. 26.Jump up ^ "Heroes for Hope". Comic Book Database. Retrieved September 12, 2010. 27.Jump up ^ "Batman No. 400". Comic Book Database. Retrieved September 12, 2010. 28.Jump up ^ Manning, Matthew K.; Dolan, Hannah, ed. (2010). "1980s". DC Comics Year By Year A Visual Chronicle. Dorling Kindersley. p. 221. ISBN 978-0-7566-6742-9. "Batman celebrated the 400th issue of his self-titled comic with a blockbuster featuring dozens of famous comic book creators and... with an introduction by novelist Stephen King." 29.Jump up ^ David, Peter (February 7, 2007). "Peter David discusses the signing on his blog". Peterdavid.malibulist.com. Retrieved September 12, 2010. 30.Jump up ^ Hauman, Glenn (February 13, 2007). "Another blog entry of the signing with photos and links to interviews". Peterdavid.malibulist.com. Retrieved September 12, 2010. 31.Jump up ^ Sampson, Mike (February 14, 2007). "Abrams on Dark Tower?". Joblo.com. 32.Jump up ^ "J.J. Abrams Not Adapting King's 'Dark Tower' Series". Cinematical. October 11, 2009. Retrieved February 26, 2010. 33.Jump up ^ "The Dark Tower Adaptation Nixed by Warner Brothers". August 21, 2012. Retrieved September 17, 2012. 34.Jump up ^ King, Stephen. "Stephen King FAQ: "Why did you write books as Richard Bachman?"". StephenKing.com. Archived from the original on November 15, 2006. Retrieved December 13, 2006. 35.Jump up ^ Newton, Steve (January 13, 2009). "Bachman-Turner Overdrive founder searched for Stephen King". Straight.com. Retrieved September 20, 2011. 36.Jump up ^ Brown, Steve. 'Richard Bachman Exposed'. Lilja's Library: The World of Stephen King. Retrieved December 27, 2008. 37.Jump up ^ 'Blaze – Book Summary'. Simon & Schuster. Retrieved January 10, 2009. 38.Jump up ^ Beahm, George (1998). Stephen King from A to Z: An Encyclopedia of His Life and Work. Andrews McMeel Publishing. p. 75. ISBN 978-0836269147. 39.Jump up ^ "King's accident". Lijia's Library. Archived from the original on March 7, 2005. Retrieved 2014-12-03. 40.Jump up ^ Rogak, Lisa. Haunted heart: The Life and Times of Stephen King at Google Books. Retrieved September 27, 2010. 41.Jump up ^ "Novelist Stephen King" Fresh Air; NPR June 22, 2001 42.Jump up ^ Dubner, Stephen J. "What's Stephen King Trying to Prove?" The New York Times, August 13, 2000 43.Jump up ^ "Origin of Stephen King's novel, LISEY'S STORY". YouTube. December 1, 2006. 44.Jump up ^ "Stephen King.com: The Official FAQ: Is it true that you have retired?". Archived from the original on October 13, 2007. Retrieved March 4, 2008. 45.Jump up ^ Verton, Dan (January 8, 2001). "Barnes & Noble Takes Popular Literature Digital". Computerworld. p. 14. 46.Jump up ^ "Stephen King's Net Horror Story". Slashdot. December 4, 2000. Retrieved September 12, 2010. 47.Jump up ^ Minzesheimer, Bob (October 20, 2010). "More bibliophiles get on the same page with digital readers". USA Today. 48.Jump up ^ King, Stephen (February 1, 2007). "The Pop of King: The Tao of Steve". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved September 12, 2010. 49.Jump up ^ Schuessler, Jennifer (November 29, 2009). "Best Sellers – The New York Times". Retrieved March 20, 2011. 50.Jump up ^ Mullin, Pamela (October 25, 2009). "SCOTT SNYDER and STEPHEN KING to write a new horror comic book series, AMERICAN VAMPIRE". Vertigo.blog.dccomics.com. Retrieved September 12, 2010. 51.Jump up ^ Rogers, Vaneta (October 26, 2009). "Stephen King Brings an American Vampire Tale to Vertigo". Newsarama. Archived from the original on April 1, 2012. Retrieved April 1, 2012. 52.Jump up ^ Rogers, Vaneta. "Rafael Albuquerque Talks American Vampire, Stephen King", Newsarama, October 29, 2010 53.Jump up ^ Cowsill, Alan "2000s" in Dolan, p. 340: "The first five double-sized issues consisted of two stories, illustrated by Rafael Albuquerque. Scott Snyder wrote each issue's lead feature, and Stephen King wrote the back-up tales." 54.Jump up ^ 11/22/63. Amazon.com. Retrieved November 13, 2011. 55.Jump up ^ King, Stephen. "Stephen King's 11/22/63". stephenking.com. Retrieved March 11, 2011. 56.Jump up ^ "World Fantasy Award Ballot". World Fantasy Convention. Retrieved August 8, 2012. 57.Jump up ^ King, Stephen. "The Dark Tower: The Wind Through the Keyhole: 2012", stephenking.com. Retrieved March 11, 2011. 58.Jump up ^ "The Wind Through the Keyhole". The Sunday Times. UK. April 8, 2012. Retrieved April 14, 2012.(subscription required) 59.Jump up ^ "A Conversation with Stephen King" Archived December 15, 2012, at the Wayback Machine.. Chancellor's Speaker Series. University of Massachusetts Lowell. Retrieved December 14, 2012. 60.Jump up ^ Tucker, Ken (May 25, 2013). "A Rare Interview with Master Storyteller Stephen King". Parade. Retrieved May 26, 2013. 61.Jump up ^ "Under the Dome - Live Chat feat. Stephen King". CBS. June 20, 2013. 62.Jump up ^ King, Stephen (November 11, 2014). Revival. 63.Jump up ^ King, Stephen (10 June 2014). "Stephen King @Sephen King". @Stephen King. Stephen King via Twitter. Retrieved 11 June 2014. 64.Jump up ^ Jocelyn McClurg (10 June 2015). "Stephen King rules at No. 1". 65.Jump up ^ King, Stephen (17 January 2005). "Stephen King on pop music". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 29 April 2015. 66.Jump up ^ D'Angelo, Joe. "Rob Zombie Finalizes Ramones Tribute With Last-Minute Adds". MTV. Retrieved 29 April 2015. 67.Jump up ^ Wood, Rocky (2008). Stephen King: The Non-Fiction. Cemetery Dance. ISBN 1-58767-160-3. 68.Jump up ^ Nissim, Mayer (15 April 2011). "Joey Ramone: Six rare videos". Digital Spy. Retrieved 29 April 2015. 69.Jump up ^ King, Stephen (1981). Danse Macabre. London (UK): Futura. p. 93. ISBN 0-7088-2181-2. 70.Jump up ^ King, Stephen (1983). Pet Sematary. London (UK): Hodder & Stoughton. p. 247. ISBN 0-450-05769-0. 71.Jump up ^ King, Stephen (2003). Wolves of the Calla. London (UK): Hodder & Stoughton. p. 203. ISBN 0-340-82715-7. 72.Jump up ^ Fretts, Bruce (17 January 2015). "Black House". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 30 April 2015. 73.Jump up ^ "It's Not My Place (in The 9 To 5 World) lyrics". MetroLyrics. Retrieved 29 April 2015. 74.Jump up ^ Young, Royal (7 January 2015). "Marky Ramone on drugs, cursing out Sting and writing a song in Stephen King’s basement". New York Post. Retrieved 29 April 2015. 75.Jump up ^ Mason, Stewart. "The Ramones Pet Sematary". AllMusic. Retrieved 29 April 2015. 76.^ Jump up to: a b Ives, Brian (13 June 2013). "Inside The Music Of Stephen King’s ‘Under The Dome’ Miniseries". radio.com. CBS. Retrieved 30 April 2015. 77.Jump up ^ Parker, James (12 April 2011). "Stephen King on the Creative Process, the State of Fiction, and More". The Atlantic. Retrieved 30 April 2015. 78.Jump up ^ Gregmar, Bolle. "Complete Blue Öyster Cult Discography" (PDF). Blue Öyster Cult. Archived from the original (PDF) on November 28, 2007. Retrieved July 14, 2008. 79.Jump up ^ Knopper, Steve (26 October 2012). "Blue Oyster Cult's 40th anniversary CD". Newsday. Retrieved 30 April 2015. 80.Jump up ^ Adams, Michael (14 July 2009). "The Cold Case: Director Mick Garris on Michael Jackson's Forgotten Ghosts". Movieline. Retrieved 30 April 2015. 81.Jump up ^ King, Stephen (17 January 2015). "Memories of Michael Jackson". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 30 April 2015. 82.Jump up ^ Lewis, Randy (February 27, 2010). "Shooter Jennings and Stephen King team for 'Black Ribbons'". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved June 5, 2012. 83.Jump up ^ Domonoske, Camila (June 17, 2013). "Digital Scrapbook Collects Rock-Star Authors' Memories". NPR. Retrieved October 20, 2013. 84.Jump up ^ Crowder, Courtney (July 12, 2013). "The Rock Bottom Remainders rock out in 'Hard Listening'". Chicago Tribune. Retrieved October 20, 2013. 85.Jump up ^ "The Collection | Barbara Kruger. My Pretty Pony. 1988". MoMA. Retrieved September 10, 2012. 86.Jump up ^ "Gauntlet Press website, forthcoming titles". Gauntletpress.com. Retrieved September 12, 2010. 87.Jump up ^ "June/July 2012 Contents". Esquire. May 22, 2012. Retrieved January 10, 2014. 88.Jump up ^ "August 2012 Contents". Esquire. July 3, 2012. Retrieved January 10, 2014. 89.Jump up ^ Everything You Need to Know About Writing Successfully—in Ten Minutes 90.Jump up ^ King, Stephen (2001). Dreamcatcher. Scribner. ISBN 0-7432-1138-3. 91.Jump up ^ "Stephen King's official site". Archived from the original on May 9, 2007. Retrieved May 14, 2007. 92.Jump up ^ King, Stephen (1976). Night Shift. xii: Doubleday. p. 336. 93.Jump up ^ Jenna Blum, 2013, The Modern Scholar published by Recorded Books, The Author at Work: The Art of Writing Fiction, Disk 1, Track 11, ISBN 978-1-4703-8437-1 94.Jump up ^ Stephen King writes for FANGORIA! Archived September 25, 2009, at the Wayback Machine. 95.Jump up ^ Bricken, Rob (24 June 2013). "R.I.P. Richard Matheson, Author of I Am Legend and Many Other Classics". io9. Retrieved 30 April 2015. 96.Jump up ^ Stayton, Richard. "Ray Bradbury: A Lion at 90, 91, 92...". The Writer's Guild of America. Retrieved June 7, 2012. 97.Jump up ^ King, Stephen. 'Salem's Lot: Inspiration, stephenking.com. Retrieved March 11, 2011. 98.Jump up ^ Spignesi, Stephen J. (Aug 4, 2010). The Essential Stephen King: A Ranking of the Greatest Novels, Short Stories. Movies, and Other Creations of the World's Most Popular Writer. New Page Books. p. 312. Archived at Google Books. Retrieved September 22, 2013. 99.Jump up ^ Robertson, Don (1987). The Ideal, Genuine Man. Bangor, ME: Philtrum Press. viiI. 100.Jump up ^ "Exclusive: Stephen King on J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer" 101.Jump up ^ "Stephen King's Top Ten List (2007)". 102.Jump up ^ Clute, John and Peter Nichols. The Encyclopedia of Science Fiction. New York: St. Martin's Griffin, 1993. ISBN 0-312-09618-6 103.Jump up ^ Carroll, Noël (1990) The Philosophy of Horror, or, Paradoxes of the Heart. NY: Routledge, 0-415-90145-6 104.Jump up ^ Joshi, S.T, The Modern Weird Tale: A Critique of Horror Fiction, McFarland & Company, 2001, ISBN 978-0-7864-0986-0 105.Jump up ^ "Past Winners List". The PEN/O. Henry Prize Stories. Retrieved May 31, 2012. 106.Jump up ^ A Century of Great Suspense Stories, edited by Jeffrey Deaver 290/Publisher: Berkley Hardcover (2001) ISBN 0-425-18192-8 107.Jump up ^ Bloom, Harold (September 24, 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". Boston Globe. 108.Jump up ^ "Yummi Bears, Lions, Boomtown, Mayer, and King – Uncle Orson Reviews Everything". Hatrack.com. Retrieved September 12, 2010. 109.Jump up ^ "Chicago Sun-Times – Reviews Secret Window (xhtml)". Chicago Sun-Times. Retrieved September 12, 2010. 110.Jump up ^ "The New Classics: Books | EW 1000: Books | The EW 1000". Entertainment Weekly. June 27, 2008. Retrieved September 12, 2010. 111.Jump up ^ McCrea, Nick. (August 23, 2001), "Stephen King announces new radio show, hopes it will 'burn some feet'". Bangor Daily News 112.Jump up ^ Matt Lauer interview of King on The Today Show, YouTube, February 8, 2008 113.Jump up ^ Morrison, Sara (May 7, 2010). "Stephen King guests on Sons of Anarchy for season three". Monsters and Critics. 114.Jump up ^ About page for Syfy's Haven. 115.Jump up ^ King, Stephen; "Videogame Lunacy"; "The Pop of King" Entertainment Weekly; April 11, 2008. 116.Jump up ^ King, Stephen (September 8, 2008). "Book Review: The Hunger Games". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved February 26, 2010. 117.Jump up ^ "Discussion on Writing with Stephen King". C-spanarchives.org. Retrieved September 12, 2010. 118.Jump up ^ Sheppard, Noel (May 5, 2008). "Writer Stephen King: If You Can't Read, You'll End Up in the Army or Iraq". News Busters. 119.Jump up ^ "Stephen King fires back after blogger's criticism" Archived July 30, 2013, at the Wayback Machine.. Portland Press Herald. March 17, 2010. 120.Jump up ^ "What Stephen King wishes he never said". The Huffington Post. Retrieved December 10, 2014. 121.Jump up ^ Stephen King backing Barack Obama: US Entertainmentlink 122.Jump up ^ Von Drehle, David (September 17, 2009). "Mad Man: Is Glenn Beck Bad for America?". Time. 123.^ Jump up to: a b Bershad, Jon. "Stephen King Speaks At Budget Cut Protest, Says Florida Governor Should Star In His Next Horror Novel", Mediaite, March 9, 2011 124.^ Jump up to: a b King, Stephen (March 21, 2011). "Stephen King: Tax Me, for F@%&'s Sake!". The Daily Beast. Retrieved May 1, 2012. 125.Jump up ^ Carroll, Rory (January 25, 2013). "Stephen King risks wrath of NRA by releasing pro-gun control essay". The Guardian. 126.Jump up ^ King, Stephen (February 1, 2013). "Stephen King: why the US must introduce limited gun controls". The Guardian. 127.Jump up ^ Samuel, Benjamin (February 14, 2013). "Why Stephen King was wrong to publish 'Guns' as a Kindle Single". Daily News. 128.Jump up ^ Berenson, Tessa (6 August 2015). "Stephen King Has Written a Campaign Slogan for Donald Trump". Time. Retrieved 30 August 2015. 129.Jump up ^ Ciras, Heather (6 August 2015). "Stephen King tweets ‘new campaign slogan’ for Donald Trump". The Boston Globe. Retrieved 30 August 2015. 130.Jump up ^ Shorr, Chris (6 August 2015). "Stephen King proposes campaign slogan for Donald Trump". Bangor Daily News. Retrieved 30 August 2015. 131.Jump up ^ "Stephen King Bashes Trump on Twitter". KGAN. 6 August 2015. Retrieved 30 August 2015. 132.Jump up ^ "Stephen King on new novel "End of Watch," thoughts on Donald Trump". CBS News. 7 June 2016. Retrieved 8 June 2016. 133.Jump up ^ King, Stephen (May 30, 2014). "For this lifetime Mainer, Bellows is the clear choice". Bangor Daily News. Retrieved May 30, 2014. 134.Jump up ^ Mistler, Steve (March 20, 2015). "Stephen King calls out LePage on erroneous tax statements". Kennebec Journal. Retrieved March 23, 2015. 135.Jump up ^ Mistler, Steve (March 20, 2015). "King to LePage: ‘Man up and apologize’". Kennebec Journal. Retrieved March 23, 2015. 136.Jump up ^ Mistler, Steve (March 26, 2015). "LePage crashes local budget forum, denies saying Stephen King doesn’t pay taxes". Portland Press Herald. Retrieved March 26, 2015. 137.Jump up ^ Collins, Steve (March 26, 2015). "Talking taxes: Maine's governor talks tough on taxes in Bristo". The Bristol Press. Retrieved March 27, 2015. 138.Jump up ^ Cousins, Christopher (March 23, 2015). "Stephen King for governor: Horror story or best seller?". Bangor Daily News. Retrieved March 15, 2015. 139.Jump up ^ Cousins, Christopher (March 23, 2015). "UPDATE: King continues attack on LePage, says ‘I will not run’ for governor". Bangor Daily News. Retrieved March 24, 2015. 140.Jump up ^ Rhoda, Erin (July 1, 2015). "Stephen King joins call for LePage to resign". Bangor Daily News. Retrieved July 1, 2015. 141.Jump up ^ Flood, Alison (1 May 2012). "Stephen King: I'm rich, tax me". The Guardian. Retrieved 30 March 2015. 142.Jump up ^ "Top Giving Foundations: ME". The Grantsmanship Center. Retrieved 30 March 2015. 143.Jump up ^ Flood, Alison (November 10, 2011). "Stephen King to donate $70,000 to heat Maine homes". The Guardian (UK). Retrieved May 1, 2012. 144.Jump up ^ "Stephen King, The Art of Fiction No. 189". The Paris Review. Retrieved June 21, 2012. 145.Jump up ^ "Neil Jordan To Direct Heart-Shaped Box". Empire. April 3, 2007 146.Jump up ^ "River of Grass Ministry". Archived from the original on February 5, 2010. Retrieved April 5, 2009. 147.Jump up ^ "2004 Boston Red Sox Statistics". Baseball Reference. Retrieved June 13, 2007. 148.Jump up ^ Alex Awards Archived April 16, 2009, at the Wayback Machine., American Library Association. Retrieved April 13, 2011. 149.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j k l m Bram Stoker Awards Archived January 13, 2008, at the Wayback Machine., Horror Writer's Association. Retrieved April 13, 2011. 150.Jump up ^ "Horror Writers Association Blog » Blog Archive » 2011 Bram Stoker Award™ winners and Vampire Novel of the Century Award winner". Horror.org. April 1, 2012. Retrieved April 14, 2012. 151.Jump up ^ "The Winners of the 2013 Bram Stoker Awards". Horror Writers Association. May 11, 2014. 152.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f British Fantasy Society Awards, Fantastic Fiction. Retrieved March 11, 2011. 153.Jump up ^ "1982 Hugo Awards". World Science Fiction Society. Archived from the original on May 7, 2011. Retrieved April 19, 2010. 154.^ Jump up to: a b International Horror Guild Awards, International Horror Guild. Retrieved April 13, 2011. 155.Jump up ^ Kono Mystery ga Sugoi! 2014 (in Japanese). Takarajimasha. December 2013. ISBN 978-4-8002-2039-4. 156.Jump up ^ "Book Prizes – Los Angeles Times Festival of Books". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved May 1, 2012. 157.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Locus Awards Archived February 28, 2015, at the Wayback Machine., Locus Magazine. Retrieved April 13, 2011. 158.Jump up ^ King, Stephen. Full Dark, No Stars ISBN 978-1-4391-9256-6 159.Jump up ^ "National Magazine Awards 2013 Winners Announced" (Press release). American Society of Magazine Editors (ASME). May 2, 2013. Retrieved May 26, 2013. 160.Jump up ^ "The Shirley Jackson Awards Website". Shirleyjacksonawards.org. Archived from the original on July 31, 2012. Retrieved April 14, 2012. 161.^ Jump up to: a b c d "World Fantasy Awards – Complete Listing". Worldfantasy.org. Archived from the original on October 15, 2013. Retrieved April 14, 2012. 162.Jump up ^ "Past WHCs". World Horror Convention. Retrieved April 14, 2012. Further reading See also: Books about Stephen King Brooks, Justin (2008). Stephen King: A Primary Bibliography of the World's Most Popular Author. Cemetery Dance. ISBN 1-58767-153-0. Collings, Michael R. (1985). The Many Facets of Stephen King. Starmont House. ISBN 0-930261-14-3. Collings, Michael R.; David A. Engebretson (1985). The Shorter Works of Stephen King. Starmont House. ISBN 0-930261-02-X. Collings, Michael R. (1985). Stephen King as Richard Bachman. Starmont House. ISBN 0-930261-00-3. Collings, Michael R. (1986). The Films of Stephen King. Starmont House. ISBN 0-930261-10-0. Collings, Michael R. (1986). The Annotated Guide to Stephen King: A Primary and Secondary Bibliography of the Works of America's Premier Horror Writer. Starmont House. ISBN 0-930261-80-1. Collings, Michael R. (1987). The Stephen King Phenomenon. Starmont House. ISBN 0-930261-12-7. Collings, Michael R. (2003). Horror Plum'd: An International Stephen King Bibliography and Guide 1960–2000. Overlook Connection Press. ISBN 1-892950-45-6. Collings, Michael R. (2008). Stephen King Is Richard Bachman. Overlook Connection Press. ISBN 1-892950-74-X. Hoppenstand, Gary, ed. (2010). Stephen King. Salem Press. ISBN 978-1-58765-685-9. Spignesi, Stephen (1991). The Complete Stephen King Encyclopedia. Contemporary Books. ISBN 978-0-8092-3818-7. Spignesi, Stephen (1998). The Lost Work of Stephen King. Birch Lane Press. ISBN 978-1-55972-469-2. Spignesi, Stephen (2001). The Essential Stephen King. Career Press. ISBN 978-1-56414-710-3. Wood, Rocky; David Rawsthorne; Norma Blackburn. The Complete Guide to the Works of Stephen King. Kanrock Partners. ISBN 0-9750593-3-5. Wood, Rocky (2006). Stephen King: Uncollected, Unpublished. Cemetery Dance. ISBN 1-58767-130-1. Wood, Rocky; Justin Brooks. The Stephen King Collector's Guide. Kanrock Partners. ISBN 978-0-9750593-5-7. Wood, Rocky; Justin Brooks (2008). Stephen King: The Non-Fiction. Cemetery Dance. ISBN 1-58767-160-3. External links Library resources about Stephen King Resources in your library Resources in other libraries By Stephen King Resources in your library Resources in other libraries Find more about Stephen King at Wikipedia's sister projects Search Commons Media from Commons Search Wikiquote Quotations from Wikiquote Search Wikidata Data from Wikidata Official website Video of a March 2008 interview with King in Sarasota, Fla. Working with the King – Shotsmag Ezine Interview with Philippa Pride, King's UK editor Works by or about Stephen King in libraries (WorldCat catalog) Stephen King at the Internet Speculative Fiction Database Stephen King at the Internet Book List Stephen King at the Internet Movie Database Appearances on C-SPAN Lehmann-Haupt, Christopher; Rich, Nathaniel (Fall 2006). "Stephen King, The Art of Fiction No. 189". The Paris Review. Category:Stephen King Category:1947 births Category:20th-century American novelists Category:20th-century American writers Category:21st-century American novelists Category:21st-century American writers Category:American fantasy writers Category:American horror novelists Category:American horror writers Category:American male novelists Category:American Methodists Category:American mystery writers Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:American schoolteachers Category:American science fiction writers Category:American male screenwriters Category:American short story writers Category:American thriller writers Category:Cthulhu Mythos writers Category:Edgar Award winners Category:English-language writers Category:Hugo Award-winning writers Category:Living people Category:Maine Democrats Category:American male short story writers Category:National Book Award winners Category:O. Henry Award winners Category:People from Durham, Maine Category:People from Lisbon, Maine Category:Self-published authors Category:Writers from Portland, Maine Category:People from Sarasota, Florida Category:Philanthropists from Maine Category:Rock Bottom Remainders members Category:United States National Medal of Arts recipients Category:University of Maine alumni Category:World Fantasy Award-winning writers Category:Writers from Bangor, Maine Category:Writers of books about writing fiction